Sakura and the Three Dwarves
by LDstar
Summary: Naruto Rewrite of Snow White by loveydoveystarplease review
1. Author's Note

**This story is a REWRITE of Snow White. It uses themes and characters and SOME places from Naruto, but is otherwise in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE.**

**There is some OOC regarding Sasuke and I will remind you ahead of time if there's going to be.**

**Yes, this is SasuSaku ;D **

**This will have about 6 chapters…Maybe less.**

**Some of these chapters will be EXTREMELY short, though. :**

**Review please!!!**

**Enjoy ****♥**

**LDstar**


	2. Ch1

**Some OOC. Enjoy ;**

A long thin package arrived safely at the palace of Konoha. It had traveled a very uncomfortable and dangerous voyage but was about to be greeted far from warmly. The courier-ninja thrust the package carelessly into the hands of the kunoichi that acted as a bodyguard to the queen. It thrashed dangerously in her hands. The kunoichi sensed that it contained something great and powerful and dangerous to the present queen and hid it in her own house in order to protect her queen who had been so generous to her.

At the same day, Queen Hinata sat in the courtyard where the wind made the delicate cherry blossom petals blow around gently. It fell onto the soft green grass. She patted her maturely pregnant tummy lovingly. A pink blossom landed on it. The queen sighed.

"Oh…I wish my new son or daughter would have a face as beautifully delicate as these cherry blossoms and eyes as bright and promising as this grass…" she prayed. **okay…it sounds a little weird but…**

God, as it turned out, fulfilled this wish…but it was a little off.

All of a sudden, Hinata went prematurely in labor and the skilled medical-nin helped the baby to be born safely. It was a girl with bright pink hair and bright green eyes and a large forehead. Hinata—in her last breath—named her Sakura and died.

At Queen Hinata's funeral, only one person did not look remotely despondent. It was the Queen's sister—Lady Ino. She was a very self-centered, ambitious lady with pale yellow hair and pale blue eyes. She would assume the throne of the quiet land **which is ruled by a queen btw** since Princess Sakura was not old enough. But there was a problem of inheritance of Hinata's possessions. She did not leave a will, so it was privately decided that no one would posses any of her riches until Sakura became twelve.

Ino heard of this and became very angry and developed a strong dislike toward the newborn princess.

Rumors became to circulate after Lady Ino assumed the throne.

Queen Ino sent a powerful ninja to her to tell her of these rumors. She wanted to make sure they weren't about her. He told her this:

"Among one of your subjects lies a powerful substance that can bring you whatever you desire…"

Or something along the lines. In secret, the ninja was trying to drive the new queen to madness since she was crueler than Queen Hinata and abused her position.

But Ino didn't know that. She searched the households of every one of her subjects for ten years until she found it in one of her bodyguard's home. She killed the bodyguard promptly afterward.

Ino madly ripped away at the brown paper that encased her treasure…her chance to get what was rightfully hers. She finally peeled away the paper to find a large disk of translucent rosy-pink crystal. Ino's hands shook as she gently handled the crystal. How could this help her? She blew away thin film of dust covering the disk. She was kneeling on the middle of the ground of her room, so when she shrieked and dropped the disk it did not fall far and didn't crack. It would've been better if it did.

Ino had shrieked because as she cleared away the dust on the face of the disk, she saw herself looking back at her. It was a mirror, which was the last thing she was expecting. After she saw her reflection, it morphed into another face a second later. Her eyes turned a shade darker blue, her face grew more angular and she gasped to see her carefully put up hair change in lengths and grew unkempt and jagged. Her pale complexion grew coarser and darker. To her surprise, whiskers grew on her cheeks! But it wasn't her anymore. It wasn't even a girl anymore.

The boy that was in her reflection grinned at her. Queen Ino shrieked again and that's when she dropped the mirror.

"Ow!" the boy cried.

"Wh-wha?" Ino stared wide-eyed at the pearl-pink mirror. "Who are you? Are you the person that can fulfill my heart's desires?"

The boy grinned mischievously. "I don't know about that. I am Naruto. I can answer any question you ask."

The queen's eyes softened. "Fine." She said loftily. "Tell me, who has the _highest_ rank in Konoha?"

Naruto smiled widely. "You, of course."

"Who is the _fairest one of all?_"

"You, your majesty."

Queen Ino grinned immensely and was about to ask him another question when his face slowly morphed into her own. Naruto was gone. She cautiously hung the mirror up at the wall facing her bed. Ino, still with a rare smile on her face, decided that it would be a good time to go to bed.

**I do not own Naruto or Snow White. ;**


End file.
